


anyway, heres wonderwall

by bakageyamaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, daichi can play guitar, suga is a theatre major, theyre cute im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakageyamaaa/pseuds/bakageyamaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now."</p><p> </p><p>based on: Wonderwall by Oasis</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyway, heres wonderwall

“Woah! Daichi, you learned how to play guitar?” was the first thing out of Suga’s mouth when he walked into the small, one room apartment. It had been five months and seven days since they parted ways for college. Even though they had kept in touch throughout the semester, long distance was still hard. And Suga couldn’t help but think that seeing his boyfriend at the train station earlier that day was one of the happiest moments of his life.

The larger man scratched the back of his neck as a sheepish smile spread across his face. “Heh, just a little bit. Kiyoko’s girlfriend Yachi works at a music store, and she offered me lessons in my free time. I figured I’d surprise you.” He walked over to the shabby brown couch where the guitar was and picked it up. He sat down and began to tune the instrument as he chatted. “I could play for you, but I’m not very good. And I still can’t sing.”

Suga laughed as he threw his bag down on the mattress in the corner of the room and then plopped down on the couch next to the other man. He cuddled close to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder and weaving his arms around his toned waist. “I think you forgot that you’re dating a theatre major. I don’t like to brag, but my singing isn’t half bad.” He mumbled as he pressed his face into Daichi’s shirt.

He chuckled and gently stroked his soft, silver hair. He almost forgot how amazing it made him feel to have someone as loving and kind as Suga to share his time with.

“So, have any song requests?” He asked, praying that he would pick an easy song that he had already learned. The other man lifted his head to face Daichi before he responded. “So, don’t kill me for being cheesy, but how about Wonderwall?”

He sighed in relief at the title; it was one of the first songs that he had learned. “Sounds good to me.” He took a deep breath and put his calloused fingers in place for the first chord on one hand while pinching a dark grey pick between his thumb and his index finger with his other.

And without delay, he began strumming. The entire room filled up with music; every note coming off of the strings crisp and clear. Suga watched the way Daichi’s left hand danced across the fret board, moving from one chord to the next with such ease. Suga took in a strong breath before he begun to sing the first lyric.

 

_Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you,_

And then, it was Daichi’s turn to be amazed. The last time he had heard Suga sing was in high school when he was given a solo in the spring musical, but the months of professional training in college had paid off. His voice was gentle and melodic, his words full of emotion and strength.

 

_I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now._

Bright sunlight came through the window on the far side of the room, casting a warm glow over the two of them. Daichi couldn’t help but look down and appreciate how Suga’s hair was stunningly illuminated by the hues of yellow and orange.

 

_There are many things, that I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how…_

 

It pushed him on as he switched into the chorus, gently tapping his foot on the floor to the beat of the tune.

 

_Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me, because after all, you’re my wonderwall._

Once the chorus was over, Daichi was abruptly interrupted from his strumming when he was tackled by a large, giggling figure. The guitar fell out of his hands and was caught by his legs, which let it slide gently to the floor of the apartment.

“Suga what the-“ He tried to exclaim before he was cut off with a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his own. He couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed the platinum headed assailant by the waist and lifted him up so that he was comfortably resting on his lap, rather than sprawled over him from the side. Continuing volleyball into college might not have helped his singing, but it definitely kept him in shape and gave him the advantage in situations like this.

“Excuse you, but you’re the one that asked me to play for you.” He jokingly chastised. Suga kept giggling as Daichi wiped his tousled hair away from his face. He gently moved his calloused thumb across his cheek as he lightly held his boyfriend’s pale face in his hands.

“Sorry… I just missed you.”

He whispered a small “me too”, before moving in and pressing his chapped lips to Suga’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello im sorry
> 
> i was dragged to church but i was allowed to sit outside and this is what happened
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated
> 
> follow me on tumblr @bakageyamaaa


End file.
